


everybody wanna see what it's like

by vellutonero



Series: you've come a long way baby [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, PR Issues, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Нас никто и не знает, - говорит Стив, подразумевая: о нас никто не знает. ТиДжей вздыхает, кладя щеку на живот Стива, притискивая его к себе на манер подушки, сворачиваясь в комочек. Этот разговор они никогда не начнут и никогда не закончат, и так должно быть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wanna see what it's like

Первый раз ТиДжею задают этот вопрос совершенно неожиданно: он на фотосессии для модного Вашингтонского журнала, который традиционно включил его в свой ежегодный список самых хорошо одетых людей, и журналистка щебечет над его волосами вместе со стилистом, и кто-то из них бросает:  
\- Погоди-ка, ТиДжей, а с такой прической ты очень похож на того парня из команды Капитана Америки… совсем из головы вылетело… Барнс, кажется, еще такой волевой подбородок…  
ТиДжей вздрагивает, но скрывает это деликатным кашлем:  
\- Правда? Ни разу не был на той выставке - какой интерес в этих древностях? Сейчас-то, - все смеются, но ТиДжей запоминает. Это сидит у него внутри, и с каждым щелчком затвора камеры, с каждой вспышкой он все больше мрачнеет и раздражается. Ему хочется напиться, и ТиДжей непременно бы это сделал, если бы не его обещание самому себе - в кои-то веки что-то изменить в своей жизни. И все получалось, все получилось бы, но, как оказалось, тема Баки Барнса все еще была слишком близко к поверхности. 

\- Мам? - ТиДжей живет в родительском доме до сих пор почти всегда, когда не находится со Стивом, это очень глупо, но фантомное ощущение чужого присутствия помогает справиться с порывом схватиться за бутылку или набрать выученный назубок номер дилера. Таблетки от головной боли тоже еще никто не отменял, но ТиДжей с гордо поднятой головой игнорирует желтые баночки на полке в общей ванной.  
Илейн сидит на диване и смотрит новости, подперев висок рукой. ТиДжей улыбается и садится рядом, завладевая пультом.  
\- Привет, - говорит она.  
\- Мне нужно тебе что-то сказать, - начинает издалека ТиДжей. Ему все еще тяжело говорить с матерью, но он любит ее, а еще лучше понимает, что именно она сможет с легкостью развеять все его сомнения. Либо, сразу задушить любую надежду, но ТиДжей пытается измениться и смело смотрит в лицо такой возможности.  
\- Только не говори, что ты решил стать священником, - мрачно шутит мать, и ТиДжей от души ржет, вызывая у нее смех.  
\- Тяжелый день?  
\- Тяжелый - да, день?… Неделя, - выдыхает Илейн, но трясет головой, как будто бы стряхивая с себя усталость и все государственные проблемы. - Что ты хотел сказать?  
ТиДжей в голове уже произнес эту речь, но на самом деле сложнее привыкнуть к новому тону их отношений. Они вдвоем пытаются быть внимательнее и честнее - к себе и друг к другу, и это что-то настолько новое, непознанное, что, кажется, они так и не решили, как обращаться с этим доверием.  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты пригласила на ужин моего друга, - просто говорит ТиДжей.  
\- Уже заинтригована. Друга?  
\- Слушай, мне сложно это сказать, но я попробую. Я хочу узнать твое мнение, потому что разум подсказывает, что это потенциально - пиар-катастрофа вселенского масштаба, но…  
\- Он женат и он консерватор? - Илейн так шутит, и - ТиДжей впервые это отчетливо понимает - он готов рассмеяться. Он находит эту шутку смешной.  
\- Не совсем. Точно не женат, - упрощает ТиДжей, - для меня это…  
Он пытается подобрать слово, потом показать жестами, но бросает попытки на полпути. Илейн кивает:  
\- Конечно, ТиДжей, о чем речь. В четверг… в семь тридцать?

В квартиру Стива ТиДжей врывается в удивительно приподнятом настроении с хрустящими дизайнерскими пакетами в руках, и замирает где-то на полпути к своей тираде о том, что знакомство с половиной родителей будет уже на этой неделе. Капитан Америка, Стив, что б его, Роджерс, сидит на диване с бутылкой апельсинового сока в обнимку и смотрит «Топ-модель по-американски».  
\- Кто ты и что ты сделал со Стивом Роджерсом? - спрашивает ТиДжей, роняя пакеты на пол.  
\- Привет, - говорит Стив, - Наташа включила это в мой список - я должен признать, это… шоу - затягивает.  
\- Подожди, пока она посадит тебя на «Настоящих домохозяек», - смеется ТиДжей. - Я привез тебе небольшой… залог. Компенсацию. Подарок. Не знаю. За то, что принял за тебя приглашение на ужин у моей матери в этот четверг. Что скажешь? И хорошенько подумай, у меня тут есть Гуччи. И предложение включает ночь безудержного секса.  
Стив открывает рот, но не произносит и звука, просто улыбаясь своей солнечной, теплой, смирившейся улыбкой победителя. ТиДжей принимает это за согласие. Во всяком случае, это не попытка сказать нет. 

ТиДжей чертит крестики на животе Стива, привычно переплетя свои ноги с его, раздумывая над тем, что пресса их распнет. Ну, может, это слишком сильное обобщение, но его, ТиДжея, в очередной раз повесят на каком-нибудь кресте. Закопают, съедят живьем - все, как обычно. Какой скандал.  
\- О чем ты задумался? - сонно спрашивает Стив. Он никогда не засыпает до ТиДжея, наверняка какие-то армейские привычки.  
\- Было бы здорово, если бы нас никто не знал, - говорит ТиДжей прежде, чем умудряется остановить сам себя, и это самое близкое к ужасному, пугающему, такому неподходящему признанию, что он позволял себе когда-либо. Со Стивом. Больше, чем он может себе позволить, мысленно поправляет себя ТиДжей.  
\- Нас никто и не знает, - говорит Стив, подразумевая: о нас никто не знает. ТиДжей вздыхает, кладя щеку на живот Стива, притискивая его к себе на манер подушки, сворачиваясь в комочек. Этот разговор они никогда не начнут и никогда не закончат, и так должно быть. 

Они целуются на заднем сиденьи лимузина, который просто катает их по городу - ТиДжей пытается притвориться, что они едут на открытие оперного сезона, и вспышки будут блестеть на лацканах их смокингов, пока они идут по красной ковровой дорожке, держась за руки, может же у ТиДжея быть мечта? Стив оттягивает его голову назад, прихватит отросшие на затылке волосы и целует вдоль подбородка, ТиДжей вздыхает, и закрывает глаза, думая о том, что у него стоит от одной мысли о том, что весь мир вдруг узнает. ТиДжей изворачивается, и неудобно садится на колени Стива, выпутывая края его рубашки из-под ремня брюк. Стив цепляется за край сиденья и, кажется, пытается что-то сказать, но ТиДжей затыкает его поцелуем. В его фантазии не хватает только красной ковровой дорожки и журналистов. 

\- Мама, это - Стивен, - ТиДжей не понимает, как после традиционного объятия и поцелуя с матерью он неожиданно сказал полное имя Стива, но тот, кажется, не против. Илейн держит лицо и тепло пожимает его руку, ТиДжею очень хочется думать, что хорошее впечатление произвел безумно дорогой шелковый серый галстук на Стиве, по случаю подобранный ТиДжеем. Хотя, конечно, это скорее потому, что Илейн - самая важная женщина в стране.  
\- Мэм, это честь, - Стив галантен как и всегда, его манеры безупречны до зубного скрежета, и он улыбается так искренне, как ТиДжей от него и не ожидал.  
\- Капитан, это для меня…  
\- Простите, что перебиваю, мэм, но… - Стив коротко оглядывается на ТиДжея, и это все, о чем он только мог мечтать, - зовите меня Стив.  
\- Что ж, Стив, - Илейн разводит руки, приглашая их к столу, - добро пожаловать.  
После ужина ТиДжей, выпроводив Стива, пьет кофе на кухне, над горкой грязных тарелок, и он уже готов почти ко всему. Ему нужно много времени наедине с матерью, это одно из его дурацких обещаний на Новый год, который только через три месяца, но раньше начнешь… Илейн вносит последние бокалы и ставит их рядом с мойкой.  
\- ТиДжей, - начинает она. ТиДжей мрачно смотрит на нее, примерно представляющий уже отповедь, - он хорошо воспитан, разбирается в политике и, очевидно, в современном телевидении.  
\- Мам…  
\- ТиДжей, ты знаешь, что они тебя съедят. Его не посмеют тронуть, поэтому у стенки окажешься ты один, - говорит она. Возможно, это нужно было услышать от матери. ТиДжей кивает. Этот разговор крутится в его голове с тех пор, как это все неожиданно стало чуть больше, чем просто… просто.  
\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, - заканчивает Илейн. ТиДжей не может ничего ответить, просто обнимает ее изо всех сил, - и это первый раз с твоего шестнадцатилетняя, когда ты привел кого-то в этот дом.

\- Твоя мама - замечательная, - говорит Стив, когда они встречаются на следующий день. ТиДжей привычно в огромных очках и наполовину замотанным лицом в шарф, чтобы не выделяться рядом с самим Капитаном Америкой. Они гуляют по городу без какой-либо цели.  
\- Как думаешь, у тебя в досье давно уже все написано? - вдруг спрашивает ТиДжей.  
\- Досье? О чем ты говоришь, ТиДжей? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Стив, и в глазах у него при этом такая грусть, какая бывает только при упоминании Барнса.  
\- Я побегу, совсем забыл, что у меня сегодня куча дел. Спасибо за компанию, - ТиДжей позорно ретируется, и это единственное, что он может в данном случае сделать.  
По дороге домой он покупает журнал со своим последним разворотом, и это первый раз за последние полтора года, когда он нравится самому себе на фотографиях. Он останавливается посреди улицы, читая интервью. «На вопрос о том, свободен ли он, самый влиятельный гей Америки загадочно улыбается и говорит, что не отвечал на этот вопрос отрицательно с самого своего камин-аута. Мы вольны интерпретировать молчание как угодно, но ТиДжей Хэммонд, еще недавно столкнувшийся с серьезными проблемами со здоровьем (в его случае это почти всегда читается как очередные проблемы с наркотиками), выглядит повзрослевшим и спокойным».  
ТиДжей задумывается, правда ли это. 

Дуглас и Энни возвращаются из медового месяца, и Хэммонды не могут не отметить это событие очередным небольшим торжеством. ТиДжей, разумеется, налегает на яблочный сок и первоклассные стейки, и, конечно же, неизбежно возникает вопрос того, как у него были дела все это время.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит ТиДжей, пожимая плечами, он анализирует реакции. Дуглас выглядит более взволнованным, чем обычно, Энни вежливо вытирает уголок рта салфеткой, бабушка Маргарет пьет мартини и, похоже, верит, у отца выражение лица как у Дугласа, только менее явное, и только мать улыбается ему.  
\- Ты не хочешь рассказать нам немного больше? - предлагает она, то ли подталкивая его рассказать, то ли приказывая.  
\- Да нечего рассказывать, - говорит ТиДжей, - ничего особенного. Так, есть один парень. И много правильного питания.  
\- Расскажешь нам, когда будешь готов, - он благодарен матери за то, что она пресекает дальнейшие вопросы. 

После ужина ТиДжей идет пешком - восемнадцать кварталов, пока не находит себя перед дверью квартиры Стива. Его симпатичная соседка поднимается по лестнице, пока ТиДжей собирается с духом постучаться.  
\- Привет, - говорит она, - ты - друг Стива?  
\- Что-то вроде того, - пожимает плечами ТиДжей. Соседка оставляет комментарии при себе, но улыбка у нее слишком нечитаемая, чтобы быть правдой. Она больше похожа на телохранителя, чем на медсестру, в чью форму одета, у него наметан глаз на сотрудников спецслужб.  
Стив открывает через долгую минуту, и они смотрят друг на друга, и ТиДжей не уверен, кто первый делает шаг, но они целуются в коридоре, и стукаются локтями и коленками, и Стив сдирает с ТиДжея куртку, и в этот момент ТиДжею категорически наплевать на весь остальной мир, он забывает о поезде, под которым окажется вся его жизнь, если кто-то вдруг узнает. 

\- Тебе нужно намекнуть в интервью, для начала, - говорит ТиДжей, притиснув Стива к себе за талию, - ничего радикального, если вдруг спросят, встречаешься ли ты с кем-нибудь. Пусть задумаются.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Я хочу попробовать. Потому что иногда я смотрю на тебя, и мне хочется кричать с крыши. Иногда я смотрю на тебя, и мне хочется, чтобы ты сидел рядом со мной на семейных ужинах. Иногда я смотрю на тебя, и мне хочется запереть тебя в этой квартире, чтобы больше никто не видел.  
Стив вздыхает таким вздохом, который звучит как: какой же ты дурак, ТиДжей.


End file.
